You're Beautiful
by EvilMicella
Summary: Love hurts when it’s only onesided. Now Tohru and Kyo are together, but how does Yuki feel about it? OneShot.


**You're Beautiful**

**Summary: **Love hurts when it's only one-sided. Now Tohru and Kyo are together, but how does Yuki feel about it? One-Shot.

**Author's Note**: We all know it was bound to come to this… and as sad as it is, it's possible it could truly happen: Kyo and Tohru could get together. Where does that leave Yuki? And no Machi in here because in this story, Yuki still, and only, loves Tohru (and not as a mother figure).

Short and sadly sweet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Fruits Basket or the beginning and end lyrics from the song "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt.

_-_

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_-_

Yuki watched from across the room as he tried to focus on his Student Counsel responsibilities, but he found it quite hard to do as the minutes passed. He barely heard what anyone in the Counsel was asking him or anyone in general, and he just nodded blankly at their words. There was only one thing on Yuki's mind at that moment.

_Tohru. _

Unnoticed, he watched Tohru talking to her friends at the opposite side of the classroom, laughing and having fun. Yuki smiled to himself but couldn't stop the sigh that followed. It's been a long time since he realized… since he realized that he was in love with her. She had such a kind personality, a cheerful smile, and she never burdened anyone with problems. Really, she did just the opposite; she lifted any burdens from everyone else's shoulders. It was in her nature to do so, and Yuki couldn't help but to love that about her. That was one of the many things that he grew to need and love more and more everyday.

Tohru made Yuki feel better about himself. She helped him open up more, and become more secure with whom he really was, and not the Prince he covered up with. There was just one problem now…

Yuki watched as Kyo suddenly went up to Tohru, giving her a smile and put his arm around her shoulders. Sadly, Yuki tore his gaze away from the group and stared out the window. By now the Counsel left, finished with what they needed to do or say, leaving Yuki by himself. Leaving him to think about the one thing he regretted.

'_Why couldn't I tell her I loved her before it was too late?'_

All the times they spent together in his Secret Base, walking to school, talking on the way home after Yuki picked Tohru up after work…those things would be less often from now on. Now that they were in their last year, school suddenly got too stressful that it was rare when the two would be done with their work at the same time, leaving no room to work in the Base. Yuki usually had to go in early for Student Counsel and when he didn't, it didn't feel right to talk when Tohru and Kyo look so peaceful walking next to each other on the way to school. And now Kyo even started to pick Tohru up from work most of the time.

It was as if they were more strangers than friends. If Tohru didn't smile at him and take the time to talk with him when she was free, Yuki might have started to believe she was just an angel sent to help him through all the bad times and the horrible things in his life.

'_Her smiles…'_

Yuki turned his gaze back at Tohru just to see her look up at him. She then gave him a gentle, warm smile with a small wave, in which Yuki returned both before Tohru looked back at her friends again, that smile still on her face. Yuki closed his eyes and rested his head against his hand, a sad smile appearing on his face. Funny how things work out; Some things work out best for some, but worst for others. That was how it worked out, as not everyone would be happy with one decision, one action. It still hurt but that couldn't be helped.

It wasn't his fault that he was still in love with Tohru…

It wasn't his fault that Kyo told Tohru how he felt about her before Yuki could get up enough courage to even think about it.

It wasn't his fault they were in love.

However, all Yuki could do was accept it and be happy for them. All he wanted was for Tohru to be happy, and if being with Kyo brought her that, then Yuki would be happy as well, even if it hurt him. But that didn't mean he still wasn't in love with her still. Nothing could ever change the way he felt about Tohru…

'_After all… you're beautiful.'_

_-_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

_-_

**Author's Note:** A bit on the Bittersweet side, don't you think? _(sigh)_ They would make such a cute couple, Yuki and Tohru… but whatever happens, they're still my favorite :D And it's not like I'm done writing Yukiru stories! Far from, actually. I have a one-shot Yukiru, and it's a happy one for once. Not to mention a long story with Yukiru moments. I'm not finished with them at all; I'm only just getting started! Besides, who says the fight of the couples is over in the manga? Anything could happen! Hoped you liked this one (sorry it wasn't longer)!

Reviews are welcomed (of course!)


End file.
